With the development of computer technology, more and more electronic devices are popularized in daily life of people, such as a tablet computer, a smart mobile phone, an electronic reading, a smart television, etc., which facilitate daily life of people.
However, most electronic devices include a display device, feeling of human's eyes to a luminous body or white reflector will be affected by color temperature of the display device. Customarily, the color temperature of the display device is generally set to 5000 K, 6500 K, 9300 K, and K is Kelvin temperature unit. Users can manually adjust the color temperature of the display device, such as 9000 K, 8000 K, etc., by means of screen menu of the display device, and so on.
The inventor of the present invention has found that at least the following technical problems exist in the prior art.
In the prior art, users can only manually adjust the color temperature of the display device, and users can not determine how to achieve a better display effect when they adjust the color temperature, therefore, many times of adjustments may be needed. Even if many times of adjustments are performed, it is possible that the color temperature of the display device can not be adjusted to the best effect, and the display device can not be in the best display status.